1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thickened nail polish remover that readily thins on application to nails and leaves no perceptible residue.
2. The Related Art
Products have long been marketed for the removal of nail polish (lacquer) from fingernails and toenails. These products essentially contain only a solvent with which to dissolve the lacquer. Typically the solvent will be a relatively volatile material such as acetone or ethyl acetate. Solvents render the product highly fluid.
Thicker formulations are desirable for several reasons. Better dose control can be achieved with higher viscosity products. Bottle spillage with a thicker material is less catastrophic than with a fluid which readily escapes its container. Improved targeting of lacquer also results from use of a less mobile remover.
A number of thickening systems exist for acetone based removers. Illustrative thickeners are alkyl vinyl ether copolymers as found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,779, hydroxypropyl cellulose as found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,212 and acrylic acid monomer and furanol as found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,486.
Traditional thickeners for polish removers such as Carbopol.RTM. (an acrylic acid polymer) and Klucel.RTM. (hydroxypropyl cellulose) do not readily thin on contact with the nail surface. Another problem is that they leave a gummy, sticky residue after the solvent evaporates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thickened nail polish remover that readily thins upon contact with the nails for ease and accuracy of dosing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thickened nail polish remover which upon application does not leave any perceptible residue after evaporation of solvent.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a thickened nail polish remover that upon solvent evaporation leaves no slimy or tacky film to cause pieces of an applicator cotton ball to stick against the nail or finger.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a thickened nail polish remover that has improved lacquer removal efficacy.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through the following description of the invention.